Memento vivere
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Desgastada por el abuso de sus compañeras de clase encuentra una pizca de alegría en un desconocido que conoce en una sala de chat y le da fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus temores. La relación entre ellos se va estrechando con el tiempo hasta que lo inevitable surge, él quiere verla. Pero no es tan fácil huir de las secuelas del pasado. Gokudera/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Sí, ya se que tengo varias historias comenzadas pero la verdad ando escasa de inspiración con las demás así que para dar señales de vida iré subiendo otros fics.

Gracias a Riles Reckles por echar un vistazo rápido, aunque tengamos nuestos roces por la puntuación.

KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Todo en lo que Yui era capaz de pensar mientras las chicas de su curso la acorralaban entre clases y la insultaban era que solo tenía que aguantar dos años más, dos años más y todo eso habría terminado. La empujaban contra las taquillas mientras le susurraban palabras hirientes para que ningún profesor las oyera. Mientras lo hacían, su mente estaba embotada y su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo y una vez estaban lo suficientemente lejos, sin importar la hora, se dirigía al último piso y en el hueco del final del pasillo donde nadie iba ni miraba, se acurrucaba mientras silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Cuando se calmaba lo suficiente, simplemente esperaba a que el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases sonara y a que todo el mundo se fuera a casa para que así nadie pudiera ver el desastroso estado en el que se encontraba. No quería la misericordia ni más burlas por parte de los demás.

Una vez llegaba a casa, saludaba en voz alta e iba a encerrarse directamente a su habitación. Allí estaba a salvo, allí nadie podía herirla. Sin embargo al día siguiente volvería a pasar lo mismo. Muchas veces deseaba ser lo bastante valiente como para plantarles cara pero ellas eran demasiadas, nunca la encaraban una a una, y con el tiempo simplemente se había acostumbrado a ello.

¿Cómo había empezado todo?

Ella ni siquiera podía recordarlo, ya ni podía recordar un solo día de su vida en el cual no se sintiera miserable. Encendió su ordenador y lanzó la bolsa de la escuela a un rincón de la habitación mientras se quitaba el lazo del uniforme de la escuela. Se sentó en el ordenador y se dedicó a vagar por internet. Su madre entró en su habitación enfadada porque no había escuchado las repetidas llamadas para cenar, precisamente se ponía los auriculares y la música a todo volumen para eso. No quería oír a nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Simplemente quería estar sola.

Bajó a cenar con desgana pero engulló su plato tan rápido como pudo, lo dejó en la cocina y volvió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y dejó el uniforme sucio en la lavadora. Volvió a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación mientras escuchaba a sus padres discutir y como si fuera un autómata siguió su camino sin prestar especial atención a los gritos de sus progenitores. Simplemente prefería pensar que no era asunto suyo. Entró en la cama, encendió el reproductor de música y se puso los auriculares ahogando los gritos de la planta inferior.

Por la mañana, el insistente despertador del móvil la obligó a levantarse y con desgana se preparó para ir al colegio. Daba pasos lentos y desganados pues realmente no quería ir. Entró sin levantar la vista del suelo hasta que llegó a su pupitre y se sentó. Habían varios insultos escritos a lápiz en la mesa. Suspiró y comenzó a borrarlos.

La primera clase siempre iba, bien el problema era cuando el profesor de la siguiente hora no llegaba enseguida. Cuando el final de la clase se acercaba, le faltaba poco para comenzar a rezar, no era creyente pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien superior escuchará sus plegarias y la salvara no le haría ascos. El sol se había ocultado entre las nubes, llovería. Miró el reloj de su pulsera y vio que pasaban dos minutos de en punto, el profesor llegaba tarde.

Arriesgándose a encontrárselo, recogió su pupitre y se marchó lo más discretamente que pudo entre el barullo de habladurías de sus compañeros. Se dirigió a su rincón, como lo había bautizado, dejó la bolsa y se dirigió a la enfermería. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta así que entró y se acomodó en la camilla más alejada de la puerta, justo al lado de la única ventana.

Cuando la enfermera la despertó, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Recogió su bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, no merecía la pena correr. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y dejó el bolso empapado en la entrada mientras se dirigía al baño a por una toalla. En el pasillo escuchó la televisión, así que saludó levantando la voz para que su padre la escuchara y se dispuso a darse un baño. Cuando salió, se puso el pijama y encendió el ordenador pero esta vez entró en un chat. Estuvo dando vueltas por las distintas salas hasta que encontró una vacía, era sobre algo llamado u.m.a. Alguien entro a los pocos momentos y saludó. Se dio por aludida pues a diferencia de las demás salas, en esta estaban ellos dos solos.

**Smokin' Bomb ha entrado en la sala.**

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola.

**Crimson:** Hola.

**Smokin' Bomb:**¿Has oído hablar del nuevo avistamiento O.V.N.I que ha habido en Rusia?

**Crimson**: No,¿que han visto exactamente?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Han sacado fotografías de un objeto volador luminoso, ¿no es emocionante? ¡Cada vez hay más pruebas de que existen!

**Crimson:** No me haría demasiadas ilusiones, seguramente la foto está trucada.

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¡No seas escéptica! ¡Es imposible que estemos solos en el universo!

**Crimson**: Yo también creo que difícilmente estamos solos en el universo pero de ahí a creerme que se dedican a observarnos como simples voyagers hay una diferencia.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Seguro que se comunican con nosotros, lo que pasa es que no los entendemos. Como los campos de cosecha o las líneas de nazca.

**Crimson: **Si son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desarrollar tecnología y viajar entre entre planetas, ¿no crees que tambien podrian dejar mensajes entendibles?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Para ellos lo serán.

**Crimson: **Un mensaje carece de valor si el destinatario no lo entiende.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Me tengo que ir. ¿Mañana te conectarás?

**Crimson: **Seguramente. ¿A la misma hora?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Sí, adiós.

**Smokin' Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Se levantó de la silla deseando que el tiempo volara y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se metió en la cama con una ligera sonrisa.

El despertador la sacó de sus sueños para golpearla con la realidad que pasados unos segundos no le pareció tan horrible como el resto de los días. Se levantó de un pequeño salto de la cama y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Como de costumbre, aunque salió a tiempo de su casa, entró a su clase y se sentó en el pupitre justo cuando el profesor anunciaba los cinco minutos permitidos. Desde el asiento del final al lado de la ventana, se dedicó a mirar el exterior y a intentar imaginar de qué hablaría hoy con él.

Con la cabeza en las nubes y la mirada desviada de la habitación donde se encontraba, no se percató de cómo el profesor abandonaba la sala y algunas de sus compañeras se aproximaban a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mokuren?- dijo la más alta con malicia.

- ¿Nadie te quiere?- continuó una con pecas.

- Eso ya lo sabemos todos.- siguió otra chica del grupo entradita en carnes mientras se reía.

- Te estamos hablando.- escupió la más alta mientras la agarraba del pelo y la obligaba a girarse hacia ellas.- Respeta a las personas cuando te hablan, pedazo de mierda.

Dicho eso, empujó a Yui lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer caer la silla hacia atrás. Las risas de toda la clase hacían eco en sus oídos y se decía a si misma que no debía llorar, no ahí. Se levantó lentamente, agarró sus cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez abierta la empujaron fuera haciéndola caer de nuevo y cerrándola bruscamente. En la esquina del pasillo, vio al profesor siendo entretenido por un chico de su clase y antes de que ninguno de los dos la pudiera ver, se escondió detrás de un armario de limpieza.

Cuando el profesor y el alumno entraron en la clase, ella se dirigió de nuevo al rincón del último piso, al pasar por delante de la clase, escuchó una conversación.

- ¿Dónde está Mokuren?- escuchó preguntar al profesor.

- Dijo que se encontraba mal y se fue.- le respondió una de las chicas que momentos atrás se había metido con ella.

Suspiró y siguió su camino, se acurrucó en el rincón y esperó pacientemente dejando volar su mente.

El esperado timbre sonó, siguió su ritual hasta llegar a casa y encendió el ordenador.

**Smokin' Bomb ha entrado en la sala.**

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola.

**Crimson: **Buenas.

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¿Has oído alguna noticia interesante?

**Crimson: **No.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Ya somos dos.

**Crimson: **Pero he leído una teoría sobre sirenas. Decía que eran un eslabón perdido de los humanos, unos simios que evolucionaron en el agua.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Sí, eso lo leí hace tiempo en alguna página de internet.

**Crimson: **Pero no creo que sea cierto, la teoría de que los manatíes eran las sirenas que creían ver los marinos es más creíble.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Eso es lo que quieren que creamos.

**Crimson: **Lo que yo creo es que eres un poco paranoico.

**Smokin' Bomb:** No lo soy. Me marcho ya, ¿mañana como hoy?

**Crimson: **Sí, hasta mañana.

**Smokin' Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Suspiró y apagó el ordenador. Se levantó de la silla y se fue a duchar. En cuanto salió, escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y la voz de su madre llamándola. Se fue al comedor y se sentó en la silla delante de ella.

- Me ha llamado uno de tus profesores diciendo que faltas mucho a clase.-dijo su madre casi gritando.-¿ Por qué no vas?

- No me encuentro muy bien, me duele la tripa desde hace unas semanas.- contestó rápidamente intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

- No me importa como te encuentres, no quiero que me vuelvan a llamar la atención. ¿Entendido?- gritó con voz autoritaria.

- Sí, mamá.-susurró con voz sumisa.

Aguantándose las lágrimas, subió a su habitación donde lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, apagó el despertador y se hizo una bola debajo de las sabanas. Hoy especialmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo. Consideraba que ya había sacado demasiadas fuerzas de flaqueza, pero una vez más se levantó de la cama, esta vez con los ojos terriblemente hinchados.

Se sentó en su pupitre y se limitó a fingir que no existía, con un poco de suerte al final creía que lo conseguiría pero ella nunca parecía tener "un poco de suerte".El mismo grupito del otro día no tardó en acercarse a ella como buitres a la carroña.

- Por tu culpa ayer nos tuvimos que quedar a limpiar.- le dijo la chica con pecas agarrándola por las solapas del uniforme haciéndola levantar de la silla.

Pero antes de que la cosa pudiera ir a más se escuchó, un silbido del pasillo haciendo que la chica la soltara rápidamente y corriera a sentarse en su pupitre. Yui se sentó en el suyo y se alisó el uniforme al tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta con un compañero suyo detrás.

Se escabulló a la hora del recreo y se mantuvo escondida hasta que comenzaron las clases de nuevo.

Todo fue bien hasta la última hora, en la cual una bola de papel le golpeó en la cabeza, no le prestó atención hasta que dos más le siguieron y levantó la vista. La chica entradita en carnes le hizo señas de que los abriera y temiendo las represalias lo hizo.

" No podrás esconderte siempre" estaba escrito en la primera.

" Abre la nota, estupida" ponía en la segunda.

" Te lo mereces. Te esperamos en la salida cobarde." la tercera nota le heló la sangre.

Levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos y pudo ver a sus agresoras mirándola con una sonrisa, volvió a mirar la mesa como si fuera el único objeto en la sala. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y comenzó a pensar cómo saldría de esta con desesperación.

Los minutos pasaron y el timbre anunció la vuelta a casa. Recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió de la clase justo detrás del profesor.

Cuando bajo al primer piso, se sintió aliviada viendo la salida tan cerca y mezclándose entre la gente pensó que no la encontrarían. Pero se equivocaba. La agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta el baño, una vez allí la soltaron y la gorda se puso delante de la puerta.

- Dejadme ir.-dijo mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de las piernas.

- ¿Desea algo más la señora?- le preguntó la más alta.

- Mírala, si parece que se va a mear encima.- se burló la de pecas.

Corrió hacia la salida e intentó empujar a la que le impedía la huída, pero la tiraron al suelo.

- ¿Crees que te puedes escapar? ¡No me hagas reír!-exclamó la de pecas mientras le propinaba una patada en el costado.

- ¿¡Por qué me hacéis esto?!-gritó Yui mientras sollozaba e intentaba defenderse desde el suelo.

- ¿Y por qué no? A nadie le importa lo que te ocurra.

Después de esas palabras, dejó de defenderse inmediatamente.

Cuando las chicas se aburrieron se fueron entre risas, ella se levantó con ayuda de la pica del baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía sangre por toda la cara proveniente de su nariz y sus labios, su largo cabello negro había sido cortado de forma irregular y estaba completamente segura de que mañana estaría llena de moretones. Encendió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara e intentó quitar algunas manchas de la ropa.

Cogió la chaqueta que había quedado tirada en un rincón y se la abrochó hasta arriba ocultando su ropa manchada y mojada.

Caminó hasta casa por las calles menos transitadas, cogió ropa y unas tijeras de su habitación y corrió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó el uniforme dejándolo en remojo, cogió las tijeras e intentó igualarse un poco el pelo. Cuando consideró que en vez de arreglarlo lo estropeaba más, dejó las tijeras y se metió en la ducha limpiando los restos de sangre seca que pudieran haber quedado.

Llevó el uniforme al bote de la ropa sucia y fue a su habitación. Sentada en la cama, miró el ordenador con desgana. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sin embargo como si fuera un autómata, caminó hasta el ordenador y lo encendió.

**Crimson ha entrado en la sala.**

**Crimson:** Hola.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola, qué tarde has llegado hoy.

**Crimson:** Me entretuve de camino a casa.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Como sea, a finales de año habrá un eclipse. Justo cuando los planetas exteriores se alinean. Ya falta menos para que los extraterrestres se muestren.

**Crimson:** No entiendo de qué forma puede estar eso relacionado.

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si esta clarisimo!

**Crimson:** Entonces explícamelo.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Verás, las pirámides están construidas en lugares estratégicos posicionadas para estar en posición con determinadas estrellas o planetas. Cuando eso suceda, ellos volverán.

**Crimson:** En el caso de que yo apilara piedras en mi patio y esperara unos cuantos años ¿no se alinearía algo con ellas?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Cuando vengan ya te arrepentirás de haberte mofado, además son determinadas constelaciones y la mayoría de pirámides están construidas en alineación. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

**Crimson:** Perdona, he tenido un mal dia. Me voy ya. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Sí. Hasta mañana.

**Crimson:** Hasta mañana.

Salió del chat, apagó el ordenador y se metió en la cama. Pero antes de que consiguiera dormirse, su madre la llamó para cenar.

- No tengo hambre.-gritó para que lo escuchara desde el piso de abajo.

- Eso no me interesa, mueve el culo hasta la silla.- obtuvo Yui como respuesta.

Resignada, bajó a cenar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó su madre al verla con el pelo hecho un desastre y moretones en la cara.

- Me caí por las escaleras del colegio e intenté cortarme el pelo en casa.- mintió mientras se sentaba delante de su plato.- Necesitaré dinero para ir mañana a la peluquería.

- Muy bien, te lo dejaré en la mesita del recibidor, al lado del teléfono.

La cena continuó en silencio y una vez terminó, retiró su plato y se metió en la cama.

En vez de apagar el despertador del móvil como hacía todas las mañanas, empezó a posponer la alarma hasta que por duodécima vez sonó y la apagó definitivamente incorporándose. Había decidido que esa mañana no iría a la escuela.

Se vistió con un jersey de cuello alto negro, con unas medias tupidas del mismo color y una falda gris. Bajó hasta la entrada donde cogió su chaqueta marrón oscuro y el dinero y se dirigió a la peluquería.

Entró en el local y esperó en la recepción a que la atendieran. Después de peinar a dos señoras mayores, la peluquera le indicó que se sentara.

- Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó la peluquera al ver ese desastre.

- Me quedé dormida con un chicle en la boca y se me acabó pegando en el pelo.-explicó Yui.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres más o menos?

- Que esté tan largo como se pueda y con el flequillo lo mismo.

Mientras la peluquera hacía su trabajo, se relajó y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió suspiró profundamente, tomó aire y lo soltó despacio. Su cabello lacio se detenía justo en su mandíbula y su flequillo ladeado hacia la izquierda a duras penas llegaba a taparle la ceja. Definitivamente era un gran cambio.

-He hecho lo que he podido para dejarlo tan largo como he podido pero había demasiados trasquilones.- se excusó la peluquera.

- No pasa nada.-contestó Yui mientras sentía hervir la sangre.

Pagó y abandonó rápidamente el establecimiento dirigiéndose directamente a casa.

Buscó en su bolsa de colegio su agenda y bajó a marcar el número de su colegio. Los dedos le temblaban y cada vez que pulsaba una tecla, tenía que respirar profundamente y convencerse de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Finalmente,- marcó todo el número y la señal comenzó. Después de tres tonos la secretaria cogio el telefono.

- Hola, buenos días. Soy Yui Mokuren- dijo con voz temblorosa-Llamaba para solicitar un traslado.

- Lo siento, pero no se pueden hacer traslados a mitad de curso, a no ser que sea por una razón justificada o un traslado de vivienda.-explicó la secretaria.

- Tengo una razón...- dijo mientras balbuceaba un poco y aguantaba las lágrimas.- Mis compañeros de clase me insultan y ayer me golpearon.-una vez lo dijo se deshizo en lágrimas y se sintió terriblemente ridícula.

- Tranquila, espera un momento que te paso con el director.

Una melodía sonó en el teléfono a modo de espera y de tanto que se repitió terminó descubriendo su nombre, Para Elisa de Beethoven. Después de 3 minutos de reloj de espera, alguien la atendió.

- ¿Mokuren?- preguntó el director al otro lado de la línea asegurándose de que la muchacha estuviera aún al teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- dijo ella aguantando un sollozo.

-He hablado con algunos de tus profesores sobre el tema. La mayoría concuerda en que faltas mucho a clase o solo estas las primeras horas, pero nunca han visto esas agresiones.

- Mañana iré al colegio una vez empiecen las clases. Ayer tres compañeras me golpearon en el baño. ¿Si lo ve usted mismo, podrá transferirme?

- Hoy estás muy alterada, mañana lo hablaremos con calma.

- Está bien.-contestó aguantando las ganas de gritarle.- Adiós.

Colgó el telefono y comenzó a pensar que excusa le pondría a su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina a comer algo. Después de rebuscar en la nevera y los armarios, cogió un paquete de galletas y se fue a su habitación. Era imposible que lograra cambiar de colegio sin que su madre se enterara del motivo, además de que ya había hablado con el director y estaba segura de que querría nombres. Dejó el paquete de galletas sin abrir sobre el escritorio, encendió el ordenador y se puso en youtube.

Mientras escuchaba música, su mente dejaba de divagar en los problemas en su vida y sentía como su cuerpo se liberaba temporalmente del estrés. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar por la alarma y rápidamente buscó la pagina del chat. Esperó unos 20 minutos y cuando casi había perdido la esperanza, sonó el agudo sonido de una campana indicando que alguien había entrado.

**Smokin' Bomb ha entrado en la sala.**

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola.

**Crimson:** Hola, he leído que han fotografiado a Nessy.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Sí, cada vez son de mejor calidad. Me encantaría ir al lago Ness y conseguir sacar alguna yo mismo.

**Crimson:** Jajajaja. Para eso tendrías que acampar allí y todo.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Lo haría, todo sea para verlo en persona.

**Crimson: **Dudo que exista, a mi me parece una mentira para atraer turistas.

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¿Qué te ocurría ayer?

**Crimson:** ¿Ayer?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Lo de tu mal día.

**Crimson: **Ahhh. Estoy intentando cambiar de escuela y es un problema de los grandes.

**Smokin' Bomb: **¿Mucho papeleo?

**Crimson: **Más o menos. Al estar a medio curso no hacen otra cosa que pedir justificaciones, ni que estuviera pidiendo una condicional.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Sí, la verdad es que lo complican mucho para esas cosas.

**Crimson: **En fin, que no se si podré conseguirlo.

**Smokin' Bomb: **No te rindas e insiste. Si estás decidida a hacer una cosa no dejes que los demás te lo impidan. ¿A qué instituto tienes pensado ir?

**Crimson:** Aún no lo he decidido pero los que más cerca me quedan son la de Kokuyo, la de Namimori o la secundaria Midori. Pero mis notas son demasiado bajas para la última.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Yo voy a la de Namimori. Estaría bien poder hablar con alguien de U.M.A y que me tomen algo en serio.

**Crimson: **Sabes que yo también soy bastante escéptica sobre su existencia, ¿verdad?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Sí, pero como mínimo razonas y no te ríes por lo bajo de mi.

**Crimson: **Es interesante dialogar sobre un tema. Bueno iré a la que tengan plaza, más no puedo hacer, pero miraré la secundaria Namimori la primera. Estaría bien tener a alguien a quién preguntar.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Me gustaría que te aceptaran. ¿Cuándo haras la inscripción?

**Crimson:** Mañana a ser posible.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Me voy ya. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

**Crimson:** Sí. Adiós.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Adiós y suerte con la inscripción.

**Smokin' Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Cerró la ventana del chat y apagó el ordenador. Las charlas, aunque cortas, le alegraban el día. Antes de que llegara su madre, arrugó un uniforme y lo metió en la ropa sucia, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y esperó.

Escuchó la puerta delantera y se armó de valor.

- Mamá.- dijo lo bastante alto como para ser escuchada desde la entrada.- Ven a la cocina.

- Voy.- contestó su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Agradezco el apoyo que me dejáis en los reviews. Y sin mas dilación aquí os dejo el capítulo.

Riles Reckless, esa personita que me corrige algunas faltas de ortografía... muchísimas gracias.

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Cuando la mujer corpulenta entró y se sentó delante de ella, un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la mujer adulta.

- Quiero cambiarme de escuela.- contestó Yui en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente la mesa y apretaba con las manos sus piernas.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar su madre sin haber oído la pregunta.

- Quiero cambiar de escuela.- dijo esta vez en voz algo más alta.

-¿Por qué? Si suspendes no es porque los profesores te tengan manía, aunque cambies de escuela seguirás suspendiendo.- contestó su madre atacada.

- No es por eso.- respondió rápidamente la chica sintiéndose ofendida.- Tengo problemas con mis compañeros de clases y me quiero cambiar de escuela, estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo.

- Tienes que aprender a enfrentarte a los problemas, no a huir de ellos. Además, si no te gustan tus compañeros de clase, ignóralos y céntrate en los estudios. ¿Acaso te crees que te pasarán de curso alegremente?- explicó su madre dándole a entender que no quería seguir escuchando razones.

Ofendida y enfadada, se levantó de la silla y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta algo más fuerte de lo necesario. Era realmente frustrante intentar conversar con su madre, una persona que según su parecer creía al mundo su enemigo y veía en ella una protagonista de telenovela, además de las malas. Se tumbó en la cama, se quitó el sujetador, las medias y la falda y se puso los auriculares. Escuchó música hasta quedarse dormida.

Se despertó cuando alguien encendió la luz de su habitación, miró la hora en el móvil e hizo una anotación mental de poner un seguro a su puerta. Un hombre ancho y con gafas entró en la habitación seguido de su madre. Ella debió suponer que su madre le iría con el cuento a su padre.

- Con que tus compañeros de clase te tratan mal, ¿no?-preguntó retóricamente él.- ¿Esa es tu nueva excusa para no ir a clase?

- Mira lo que me han hecho.-dijo levantándose las mangas del jersey enseñando los moretones.

- Seguro que te los has hecho tu.-le respondió su padre.- Eres una mentirosa.

- No estoy mintiendo, si no quisiese ir a clase no os hubiera dicho nada.-respondió ella defendiéndose.- Además, si me cambio de instituto se acabará el problema e iré más.

- No hay ningún problema, eres una mentirosa y además tonta. No podemos creerte después de que falsificaras las notas el trimestre pasado.-contestó su padre.

- Las falsifiqué porque podía recuperarlas y os enfadais demasiado. Son asignaturas, no moriré por suspender alguna y más si en las recuperaciones las apruebo.- se defendió ella.

- ¿Nos tomas por idiotas?-gritó su madre.

- Déjala, que haga lo que quiera ya se verá que tenemos razón cuando nos traiga las notas del próximo instituto. A ver con que excusa nos sale entonces.-dijo su padre mientras se iba.

Su madre la miró y se fue dejando la puerta abierta. Casi le daba más rabia tener que levantarse de la cama a cerrarla que la bronca, pues a eso último ya se había acostumbrado. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a acostar.

Esta vez fue el despertador quien la sacó de su sueño que aún estaba programado para levantarla temprano, se levantó y se fue a duchar.

A diferencia de los demás días, se vistió con ropa de calle y desayunó tranquilamente mirando la televisión. Cuando faltaba poco para la hora convenida, se puso la chaqueta de deporte negra, colocó su móvil, el monedero y las llaves en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la escuela.

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que se acercaba a su escuela y se fue mentalizando para lo peor. La verja estaba cerrada y el patio vacío. Pulsó el botón del interfono y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. Se sintió como si a cada paso estuviera subiendo una a una las escaleras que la llevaban al patíbulo, llamó a la puerta del despacho del director y esperó una respuesta.

-Adelante.- escuchó la voz del director dándole permiso para abrir la puerta.

Ella entró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio.

-Muy bien, ahora que estás más calmada, explícate.-dijo el hombre mayor recostando las manos en la mesa.

-Desde comienzos de año, unas compañeras de clase se han estado metiendo conmigo, pero el otro dia fueron a más.-explicó mientras levantaba las mangas de la camiseta mostrando los moretones.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave. ¿Quiénes te hicieron eso?-preguntó el director.

-Si doy nombres, no pienso volver al instituto.-declaró ella sabiendo lo que le esperaba si se enteraban de que había hablado.

-Si hubieras dicho antes que pasaba podríamos haberlo arreglado, castigaremos a esas chicas.-intentó convencerla el hombre.

Yui estaba a punto de reír por no llorar. Los adultos no iban a ayudarla, a esas chicas como mucho les caería una regañina y no tenía más pruebas que su propia palabra que no valía absolutamente nada. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y pensó durante unos momentos.

-Ayumi Kinoshita, Kaede Hojo y Matsuri Sato.- Yui pronunció nombre tras nombre como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta.

Cuando terminó supo que no volvería a ese instituto. Pasara lo que pasara, no pondría un pie nunca en el.

El hombre continuó hablando con ella durante un rato y aunque insistió en que con una expulsión temporal de las chicas les haría aprender la lección, ella no se dejó convencer.

-Si no puedo cambiar de colegio hasta que comience el curso entonces, esperaré al proximo año escolar. Pero no pienso volver a venir.-dijo ella asustada pero sin titubear.

-No puedes perder un año porque no te gusta el centro en el que estás, Mokuren.

-Claro, es mucho mejor venir todos los días para que me insulten y me humillen- exclamó aguantandose las lágrimas.

-Los profesores vigilarán más para que la situación no se repita.-intentó calmarla el hombre mayor.

-No puedo confiar en los profesores, en teoría deberían haberse dado cuenta. Es la última vez que vengo, así que quiero hacer los trámites para el cambio y dejar el papeleo hecho.-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse con los puños de las mangas.

El director resignado llamó a secretaria y mandó a Yui allí donde estaban preparando los papeles del traslado. Rellenó los que pudo y se llevó los demás a casa para que su madre los firmara.

Una vez llego a casa, dejó los papeles en la mesa del comedor en un lugar donde sabía que su madre los vería y subió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa de calle, se puso un pijama de invierno de color azul oscuro liso y se tumbó en la cama a escuchar música desde su teléfono móvil.

Pensó en como se lo tomarían sus padres. La regañarían, de eso estaba segura, pero una cosa era cambiarse de instituto y otra, muy distinta, pasar los cuatro meses que quedaban sin ir a clases. Hacia el mediodía, comenzó a tener hambre y bajó a la cocina a ver que había en la nevera. Después de abrirla repetidas veces sin decidirse que coger agarró, una bolsa de patatas que había en uno de los armarios y volvió a su habitación.

Encendió el ordenador y se entretuvo leyendo historias sobre las líneas de nazca y conspiraciones sobre extraterrestres. Cuando la alarma del móvil lo hizo vibrar, la apagó y entró en la sala de chat. Mientras esperaba a que el característico sonido de campana indicando que alguien se había conectado hiciera presencia, volvió a escuchar música.

Media hora después, el esperado sonido hizo presencia y rápidamente cambio de ventana.

**Smokin' Bomb ha entrado en la sala.**

**Crimson:** Buenos días.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola, ¿cómo te fue lo del cambio?

**Crimson**: Me empezaron a poner muchas pegas, pero al final he conseguido cambiar de instituto pero hasta el año que viene nada. Así que perderé un año pero iré a Namimori.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Vaya, qué bien ¿A qué curso irás?

**Crimson:** A primero otra vez. ¿Y tú a cual?

**Smokin' Bomb:** El año que viene a segundo. Quizás nos veamos por la escuela.

**Crimson**: Seguramente, en esos sitios quieras o no ves a todo el mundo.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Cambiando de tema, ¿ves Ancient Aliens?

**Crimson: **No, pero por el nombre suena bien. ¿En que canal lo dan?

**Smokin' Bomb: **En el canal historia del Canal+, pero yo los miro por internet. ¿Quieres el link?

**Crimson: **Sí, por favor. Además ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre, no iré a clases hasta que empiece en el instituto nuevo.

**Smokin' Bomb: **¿Eso por algo en especial?

**Crimson: **Para ir allí con el mal ambiente prefiero quedarme en casa. No iba a pasar de curso de todos modos.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Yo creo que deberías intentarlo.

**Crimson:** Tengo demasiadas faltas así que por esas ya no puedo presentarme a los exámenes, e ir por ir es tontería.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Visto así tienes razón, pero si hay la mínima oportunidad de no repetir deberías intentarlo por lo menos.

**Crimson**: El problema es que en ese instituto no estoy bien, pero hablemos de otra cosa mejor.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Está bien. ¿Has oído hablar de Mothman?

**Crimson:** ¿Qué clase de U.M.A es el hombre polilla?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Me tomaré eso como un no. El primer avistamiento fue sobre un cementerio cuando voló sobre la cabeza de unos hombres que cavaban una tumba. Más tarde una pareja vio un ser de ojos rojos y alas de más de tres metros desde un coche mientras se dirigían a una antigua fábrica de armas de la segunda guerra mundial. Y por último un granjero que lo vio y le desapareció el perro.

**Crimson**: Yo me preocuparía más por los que cavaban tumbas y van a fábricas de armas de la segunda guerra mundial.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Se comio a un perro, seguro que es un alienigena que se alimenta de personas y como ese día no tenía nada más a mano le tocó al animal.

**Crimson: **Quizás era alguna ave.

**Smokin' Bomb: **¿Un ave de ojos rojos y más de tres metros con silueta humana?

**Crimson: ** ¿Todos los avistamientos fueron de noche?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Creo que si.

**Crimson: **Más fácil me lo pones. No lo vieron bien y los ojos rojos fueron por reflejo de algún tipo de luz.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Aún queda lo del tamaño.

**Crimson: **Mmm...perspectiva quizás o con el miedo les pareció más grande.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Estamos puntillosos hoy. Me tengo que ir ya. ¿Mañana hablamos?

**Crimson: **Si, ¿a la misma hora?

**Smokin'Bomb: **Afirmativo. Hasta mañana.

**Crimson: **Adios.

**Smokin'Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Yui apago el ordenador y se metió en la cama. Faltaba poco para que su madre volviera de trabajar y con un poco de suerte al ver que estaba dormida, o fingiendolo, la dejaría en paz. A las nueve y media de la noche escucho la puerta de la entrada y siguió todos los movimientos que hacía su madre intentando descubrir si tenía que preocuparse. Por suerte incluso después de que llegara su padre no subieron a por ella. Los oía discutir sobre su decisión pero se puso los cascos y dejó que la música inundara su mente mientras se dormía.

Los siguientes meses fueron un martirio impuesto por sus padres aunque poco a poco parecía que cada vez les importara menos. En vez de ir a escuela ella se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa a tiempo completo, y para ahorrarse disgustos siempre se despertaba después de que sus padres se fueran a trabajar y se iba a dormir antes de que llegaran. Lo unico que le hacia un minimo de ilusion eran las charlas que mantenía por el chat con ese desconocido y lo que comenzó como una simple forma de pasar el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una extraña amistad.

Llego abril y con eso el inicio del curso escolar en Japón. Yui se puso su nuevo uniforme y se peino algo nerviosa. Su cabello negro había crecido, ahora le llegaba hasta el principio de la espalda, y dudaba sobre cómo debía peinarlo pero al final se decanto por dejarlo suelto. Agarró su maletín y se dirigió al instituto namimori. El camino era largo pero se le pasó en un suspiro.

Recorrió el instituto con sus ojos dorados preguntandose si podría reconocerlo pero se saco esa idea absurda de la mente. Entró en el patio y busco las listas de alumnos de primer curso. Encontró su nombre en la clase B y paso a revisar nombres de chicos del segundo curso. Un grupo ruidoso llegó y con pocas ganas de verse envuelta en algun lio se marchó al interior de la escuela a buscar su aula.

Cuando llegó había unas cuatro personas sentadas en la clase y decidió tomar asiento en la ventana junto a una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

-Hola-saludo Yui intentando entablar conversación.

-Hola-respondió la chica sin demasiado interés.

-Soy Yui Mokuren-se presentó la morena haciendo un esfuerzo ante la poca colaboración que la castaña mostraba.

- Mika Yamabuki- la chica se giró hacia Yui.- Soy nueva en la ciudad así que no conozco a nadie. ¿En el caso de que nos tuviéramos que poner por parejas en algún trabajo durante este curso, irías conmigo?

-Claro-contestó rápidamente la morena algo más animada.

Después de eso sonó el timbre y el resto de alumnos fueron llenando la clase. Al finalizar su primer dia volvio a casa bastante satisfecha con ella misma ya que había pasado la pausa para el almuerzo con Mika, y había conocido un poco más a la muchacha que al principio le había parecido tan tosca. Al llegar a su casa entró, se quitó los zapatos, subió a su habitación y se puso ropa cómoda antes de encender el ordenador.

**Crimson ha entrado en la sala.**

**Smokin'Bomb: **Hola. ¿Como fue el primer día?

**Crimson: **Hola. Muy bien la verdad, ya he hecho mi primera amiga, por así decirlo.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Que bien. El mio ha sido un poco movido pero al final me he salido con la mía.

**Crimson: **Menuda novedad. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza vas a por ello hasta las últimas.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Vaya, si que me tienes calado.

**Crimson: **No es muy difícil de ver.

**Smokin'Bomb: ¿**Has leído alguna cosa interesante últimamente?

**Crimson: **Pues la verdad es que esta todo muy tranquilo últimamente. Pero estube leyendo sobre las vacas marinas, dugongs y manatíes, que eran confundidos con sirenas. Si yo fuera una sirena me sentiría verdaderamente ofendida si me comparasen con esos animales rechonchos.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Quizás las sirenas también están rechonchas.

**Crimson:** Pobres sirenas, mira que decirles eso...

**Smokin'Bomb: **En las películas suelen aparecer bonitas pero pasando tantas horas bajo en agua deben parecer pasas.

**Crimson: **No había caido yo en eso. Cada vez se me cae mas el mito de las sirenas bonitas.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Me tengo que ir ya. Una cosa, ya que vamos al mismo instituto podriamos quedar en algún momento.

**Crimson: **Prefiero esperar un poco. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

**Smokin'Bomb: ** Como quieras. Hasta mañana.

**Smokin'Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Yui apago el ordenador y se fue al baño a ducharse. Bajo el agua caliente comenzó a pensar. Ya sabía que en algún momento habiendo hablado tanto, viviendo en la misma ciudad y yendo al mismo instituto le propondría de verse pero tenía muchas dudas al respecto. La confianza que tenía detrás de la pantalla sería nula cuando se encontraran cara a cara. En su habitación se sentía segura y podía pensar tranquilamente lo que le respondía. Lo que más miedo le daba a Yui era que después de conocerse en persona dejaran de hablar si ella decía alguna cosa fuera de contexto o simplemente no se le ocurría que decir. No quería arriesgarse a eso por ahora.

Salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo y se puso el pijama mientras se sacudía el cabello con otra toalla. Bajo a la cocina y se calentó en el microondas un plato de albóndigas. Después de recoger los platos que había ensuciado se lavo los dientes y se fue a dormir.

La emoción de los días iniciales se fue disipando hasta que el horario del colegio cayó en la más aburrida de las rutinas. Esperaba las vacaciones con ansias mientras Mika hablaba de sus próximas competiciones de natación a las cuales Yui no prestaba mucha atención. La ausencia de un profesor hizo ese dia un poco más interesante e intentó aprovechar la hora libre que los demás de su clase pasaban en el patio jugando a fútbol o cotilleando en explorar la escuela.

Se dirigía a la azotea cuando dos chicos bastante populares se cruzaron con ella y pudo oír un poco de su conversación.

-Maa, maa. Gokudera estaría bien que los alienígenas nos visitaran-dijo el más alto de tez morena.-Sería divertido que dijeran llevadnos con vuestro lider o algo asi- termino la frase con una risa.

-No te burles idiota del béisbol, los extraterrestres existen y se comunican con nosotros. Las líneas de nazca y los dibujos en los campos de maíz son un ejemplo- dijo el de cabello plateado.

Al oír eso Yui se giró bruscamente y examinó al que había dicho eso. Lo reconoció como Hayato Gokudera, un chico que tenía a muchas de sus compañeras loquitas por sus huesos. Dándose cuenta de que alguien la podía ver escudriñando la espalda del chico y con una información que no estaba segura de haber querido tener, volvió al patio.

-Tienes mala cara-dijo Mika.-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, solo me he encontrado con Hibari-mintió Yui.

-Ese tío da miedo, no me gustaría encontrármelo en un callejón oscuro-respondió la castaña en broma.

Esperó con ansias la hora de salida y salió disparada sin entretenerse. Nada más llegar a casa ese día, se quitó los zapatos y se fue directamente a conectarse al chat.

**Crimson ha entrado en la sala.**

**Crimson: **Hola.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Hola. Qué pronto te has conectado hoy.

**Crimson: **Sí, he podido salir un poco antes.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Qué bien, yo me he tenido que tragar las clases de principio a fin. Me aburro muchísimo.

**Crimson: **Estaba pensando una cosa...

**Smokin'Bomb: **¿El qué?

**Crimson: **Sería divertido que los extraterrestres se presentaran diciendo: Llevadnos ante vuestro líder.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Venga ya, tu también no.

**Crimson: **Sólo era una broma, pero no les costaría nada. Además, si son tan listos como tu dices, seguro que pueden haber visto alguna película humana de ese tipo.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Así razonado aún tiene algo de sentido, pero seguiría siendo decepcionante.

**Crimson: **Tengo bastantes deberes que hacer, hasta mañana.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Hasta mañana.

**Crimson ha dejado la sala.**

Yui cerró la sala del chat y se quedó mirando pensativa la pantalla. Smokin'Bomb era Hayato Gokudera, uno de los chicos más populares de ese instituto con club de fans propio. A su lado se sintió increíblemente insignificante además de que si se llegaban a ver en persona había oído que era un chico bastante violento. Dejó su mente deambular sobre los pros y los contras de que se conocieran, y por ahora ganaban los contra.

Cogió los libros de la escuela del maletín y comenzó a hacer los deberes. Cuando terminó se duchó, cenó y se fue a la cama. Tardó más en dormirse de lo habitual ya que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Gokudera. Ella no quería perder su amistad con Smokin'Bomb y en parte lo que conocía de él por el chat le gustaba mucho. Al final antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, decidió que si en algún momento ganaba la suficiente confianza y él se lo volvía a pedir, le daría a conocer quién era.

Al día siguiente sin especiales ganas de ir a escuela caminó perezosamente hasta llegar a su pupitre, sentarse y apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos para intentar echar una cabezadita rápida. Un golpe ligero en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser un libro o una libreta le hizo dar un bote poniéndola en estado de alerta.

-Qué salto que has dado. ¿Estabas durmiendo cómoda?-preguntó Mika mientras dejaba el libro que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y preparaba el material para la clase.

Al ver a su compañera tan relajada se calmó poco a poco regañándose a si misma por comportarse de ese modo. Quería poner punto y final a los días en los que vivía con miedo pero no podía dejar de alarmarse cuando la pillaban desprevenida.

Completamente despierta, sacó el libro y el estuche.

-Sí, y me hubiera gustado continuar un ratito más.-contestó Yui mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mano y miraba por la ventana.

-Perdona, pero tampoco es que pudieras hibernar ahora.-respondió la castaña mientras veía entrar al profesor.

Los minutos se alargaban como horas hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Mika se despidió de Yui a la salida pues ella tenía entrenamiento con el club de natación y esta se fue a casa. Al llegar, repitió la operación de todos los días y se metió en el ordenador a esperar a que Smokin'Bomb se conectará.

**Smokin'Bomb ha entrado en la sala.**

**Crimson: **Hola.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Hola. Estuve pensando en lo que dijistes ayer y no creo que fuera casualidad. ¿Me escuchaste hablar de eso con un compañero?

**Crimson: **La verdad es que sí, no hay mucha gente en el instituto que hable sobre estos temas.

**Smokin'Bomb: **¡Eso no es justo, tu ya sabes quién soy!

**Crimson: **Eso te pasa por hablar a gritos.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Sigo pensando que lo tuyo es jugar sucio.

**Crimson: ** Yo lo averigué sin que me dijeras nada, así que te reto a hacer lo mismo.

**Smokin'Bomb: **Bueno... Un desafío siempre es interesante. Hoy no me puedo quedar más, pero que sepas que descubriré quién eres.

**Crimson: **¿Hasta mañana?

**Smokin'Bomb: **Hasta mañana.

**Smokin'Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Ella sonrió al monitor como una boba y pensó las formas en las que él podría descubrirla.

Las semanas pasaron y Yui se entretenía viendo como de vez en cuando Gokudera miraba a su alrededor cuando alguna chica de primero pasaba escudriñándolas intentando descubrir si era ella.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa de tonta?-preguntó Mika extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Por nada, me acordé de una cosa.-dijo ella restándole importancia.

La castaña se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta y continuó hablando.

-La gente de tercero dice que en el sótano hay enterrado un antiguo estudiante que se suicidó porque sacaba muy malas notas y su espíritu se aparece las noches sin luna.-explicó la chica de ojos azules.-A ti estas cosas te gustaban, ¿no?

Yui miraba el calendario de su móvil buscando cuando era la próxima luna nueva mientras Mika sonreía ante su comportamiento.

-Mierda.-blasfemó la morena.- Hace dos noches de eso, ahora toca esperar.

-También dicen que Hibari duerme en el instituto, no hay que tomarse en serio los chismes.

Esperó a la siguiente luna nueva con ansias con todo preparado. Esa noche especialmente oscura ya que el cielo sin su astro perdía luz y además estaba lleno de nubarrones oscuros. Cuando escuchó que sus padres se habían ido a la cama, se quitó las sábanas y agarró la chaqueta. Se escabulló sin hacer ningún ruido por la puerta principal y caminó hacia el instituto.

En el instituto, un chico con el cabello plateado se colaba por una ventana que había dejado preparada previamente.

* * *

La retroalimentación entre escritor y lectores es importante, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre los capítulos y los personajes. ¿Es ooc, os gusta, que esperáis en el próximo capítulo(ya esta terminado pero se aceptan teorías)?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola~

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son un gran apoyo.

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Cuando Yui llegó al instituto le pareció un lugar increíblemente lúgubre para estar tan lleno de vida durante el día. Fue hasta el aula de música de la planta baja y abrió la ventana que había preparado. Una vez dentro, caminó hacia conserjería donde había visto que tenían las llaves del sótano. Todas las sombras que reflejaba la linterna le hacían latir el corazón a un ritmo irregular. El sonido del viento silbando entre las ramas la hacía estremecer y eso le empezaba a plantearse que no era tan valiente como había creído antes de entrar ahí.

Intentando mantener su objetivo en mente y pensando que era ridículo que estuviera asustada cuando había venido a ver si aparecía un fantasma llegó a conserjería. Se coló por la ventanilla y fue directamente al cajetín de llaves sin embargo las del sótano no estaban en su sitio.

Negándose a darse por vencida fue hacia la puerta del sótano para comprobar si podía entrar o se iba a casa con las manos vacías. Delante de dicha puerta inspiró hondo y giró la manecilla de la puerta abriéndola.

Llevaba la mitad de las escaleras bajadas cuando la linterna comenzó a parpadear hasta que se apagó. Continuó hasta dejar las escaleras y golpeó la linterna en su mano intentando hacerla funcionar.

Unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente a ella quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo una voz que reconoció a pesar de que nunca había ido dirigida a ella.

Se quedó callada, incapaz de articular palabra. Él no llevaba una linterna así que era imposible que la pudiera reconocer. Ella sonrió, mientras saliera de aquí con cuidado después, su identidad seguiría siendo un misterio.

-Soy Crimson.-declaró ella.

Por unos instantes que se hicieron eternos solo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos en la sala. Escuchó los pasos de Gokudera acercarse hasta que a tientas él le tocó el hombro. Acarició su cabello, su cara y fue bajando las manos por los brazos con suavidad. La abrazó por la cintura y hundió la cara en su pelo.

-Esto no es justo.-dijo con un tono de voz frustrado-Quiero verte.

Yui no dijo nada y le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura y quería prolongarlo tanto como fuera posible, pero sintió como él la alejaba mientras subía los brazos hasta su cara. Gokudera acarició los labios de la chica con cuidado para después juntarlos con los suyos unos momentos.

El beso fue suave, apenas un roce, pero eso fue suficiente para sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago y que un sonrojo cubriera toda su cara. Él se alejó un poco de ella y un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos.

-¿Tu también has venido a ver el fantasma del mal estudiante?-preguntó Yui con la esperanza de relajar el ambiente.

-Sí, llevo aquí un rato pero nada-respondió Gokudera rascándose la se me han acabado las pilas de la linterna.

-A mi se me fundió nada más bajar-continuó ella.

-Ya es mala suerte, no creo que veamos nada. Seguro que es como el rumor de que Hibari duerme en la escuela-dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

-Eso espero. He visto lo que hace y no me apetece que me muela a palos.

Ellos rieron de la broma y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Gokudera intentó reconocer la cara de la chica en la penumbra pero era poco más que una sombra. Cerró la puerta y antes de que pudieran decir nada un estruendo sonó al final del pasillo.

-¡Hibari duerme en el colegio, corre!-gritó Gokudera mientras daba un empujón a a casa.

Ella comenzó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello, se ubicó y salió por la ventana del aula de música. Saltó el muro de la escuela y corrió hasta llegar delante de su casa donde recuperó un poco el aliento antes de entrar de estrangis.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y la cerró lentamente tras ella. Se quitó las zapatillas, subió a su habitación a ponerse el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Allí comenzó a rodar un poco mientras se tocaba los labios suavemente recordando el beso. Tardó un buen rato en dormirse, por suerte del día siguiente no tenía que ir a clase.

Se despertó pasado el mediodía con una sonrisa bobalicona aún pegada en la cara. Después de ducharse, peinarse y vestirse bajó a comer viendo una nota que había dejado su madre en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cómo no-dijo la muchacha para sí misma viendo que la nota decía que se calentara algo que se habían ido a pasar fuera el fin de semana.

Miró en la nevera si había algo precocinado pero no tuvo suerte así que probó en el congelador encontrando varias pizzas. Escogió la de pollo y precalentó el horno. Mientras la temperatura del aparato iba subiendo, miró la pizza que había sacado del envoltorio preguntándose por qué la llamaban pizza de pollo si tenía menos de un 5% de este. El horno pitó indicando que había alcanzado la temperatura programada. Introdujo la pizza en el, configuró la alarma y fue a poner la mesa mientras se hacía.

Comió y dejó los platos en la pica para ocuparse de ellos más tarde. Fue a su habitación y encendió el ordenador, mientras buscaba la sala de chat se sentía emocionada. ¿Hablarían del beso, había descubierto quien era, lo habría cogido Hibari...? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza pero rápidamente se disiparon cuando introdujo su nick y contraseña.

**Crimson ha entrado en la sala.**

**Crimson:** Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí tan pronto.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Hola, eh. ¿Llegaste bien a casa?

**Crimson:** Si, mis padres no se enteraron. ¿Y tú?¿Te pilló Hibari?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Qué va, al final no era él.

**Crimson:** ¿Entonces?

**Smokin' Bomb:** No era nada, dejémoslo así.

**Crimson:** Qué misterioso... Hmm... Seguro que fue algo que se cayó y te da vergüenza reconocerlo.

**Smokin' Bomb:** No diré nada.

**Crimson: **Estoy bastante segura de que he acertado.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Nada.

**Crimson:** Vale, vale.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Por cierto, ¿podríamos vernos?

**Crimson:** ¿Te rindes ya?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Se le llama orden de prioridades.

**Crimson:** Esa es la forma bonita de decirlo.

**Smokin' Bomb:** En una batalla algunas veces hay que retirarse a tiempo para conseguir algo más importante.

**Crimson:** Básicamente que tienes poca paciencia, ¿no?

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¡No retuerzas mis palabras!

**Crimson: **Te pillé.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas.

**Crimson:** Bueno, mañana es domingo…. Sueno como una retrasada.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Un poco, pero di lo que tengas que decir.

**Crimson:** Gracias por los ánimos. ¿Te parece bien mañana?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Sí, ¿donde y cuando?

**Crimson:** En la plaza de delante del centro comercial hay una fuente, ¿ahí a las cinco?

**Smokin' Bomb:** Ese es un lugar muy concurrido. Si fuera un tipo que no conoces de nada estaría bien, pero sabes quién soy. ¿Qué tal el parque, en la colina de detrás del area de juegos?

**Crimson:** Me parece bien.

**Smokin' Bomb:** ¿A la misma hora?

**Crimson:** Sí.

**Smokin' Bomb:** Me voy ya, sé puntual.

**Crimson:** Lo mismo te digo. Hasta mañana.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Hasta mañana.

**Smokin' Bomb ha dejado la sala.**

Yui no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haber aceptado por todo lo que eso conllevaba pero en el momento con la cabeza en las nubes no se lo había planteado. Una vez él la viera, no había vuelta atrás. Pero algo la tranquilizó de sobremanera. Tenía una larga experiencia rehuyendo gente, si las cosas no salían bien simplemente tendría que evitarle, y eso era increíblemente sencillo teniendo en cuenta que ella había estado escondiéndose de una clase entera con relativo éxito durante más de seis meses.

Intentando dejar de lado las cosas negativas, puso su lista de reproducción de youtube y comenzó a elegir la ropa que se pondría mañana para la "cita". Al ritmo de Undisclosed Desires de Muse sacó la mitad de la ropa de su armario para dejarla sobre la cama. Ese era uno de esos momentos los cuales pensaba que solo le ocurrían a la protagonista de alguna película cursi y le molestaba no encontrar ninguna prenda bonita o llamativa. Toda su ropa era de colores oscuros, apagados y aburridos. Tampoco tenía zapatos, tan solo botas, botines y zapatillas.

Al final se decidió por la ropa con la que se sentía más a gusto, pues, si ya pasaba un momento incómodo llevar ropa a la cual no estuviera acostumbrada o dudara si combinaba la pondría aún peor. Dejó los tejanos azules, la sudadera gris con el cuello alto, ancho y abotonado y los botines negros en la silla del ordenador.

Fue a la cocina a lavar los platos del mediodía y se quedó mirando las dos pizzas que quedaban intentando decantarse por alguna, la de barbacoa fue la ganadora. Repitió el mismo proceso que a la hora de la comida y con la panza llena se dejó caer en el sofá del comedor mientras encendía la televisión. Cambió varias veces de canal viendo el final de las noticias justo cuando anunciaban el programa del tiempo. Escuchó atentamente lo que el presentador dijo mientras señalaba con un palo un mapa meteorológico con varias nubes en el. Cuando terminó siguió haciendo zapping hasta que encontró una reposición de Doctor Who.

Con la tontería ya eran casi las doce y ella se mantenía semidespierta abrazando una de las almohadas del sofá mientras Rose entraba en el tardis. Cuando dió tal cabezada que sintió dolor decidió que era hora de irse a la cama. Había logrado mantener la mente entretenida de lo que le deparaba el día siguiente gracias a la televisión pero en la cama y en silencio prácticamente podía oír sus pensamientos como si los estuviera diciendo en voz alta. A oscuras buscó su teléfono móvil a tientas, puso la alarma, le conectó los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música hasta que logró quedarse dormida.

Al primer pitido irritante se despertó de mejor humor de lo que ese cacharro podía realmente proporcionar y salió de la cama de un salto.

Fue directamente a la ducha tomándose su tiempo después para ponerse cremitas, peinarse y esparcir el corrector de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Dudo si usar maquillaje pero era algo que nunca había probado a hacer y no le apetecía tener que ducharse de nuevo para arreglar el posible desastre. En vez de ponerse la ropa que había preparado el día anterior, se puso un pijama para evitar manchar lo que tanto le había costado decidir. Miró la hora en el teléfono y vio que ya había perdido el desayuno. Sacó la pizza restante, de jamón y queso, y la calentó en el horno, ya podría hacer eso hasta durmiendo.

Se alegró de llevar un pijama cuando algo de queso fundido se deslizó de la masa manchándola toda. Una vez terminó, fregó los platos de la cena y la comida, se lavó los dientes con más esmero que los demás días y se cambió de ropa. Agarró un bolso cruzado redondo de piel negra y comenzó a guardar su billetera, las llaves, pañuelos y un pequeño espejo. Volvió a mirar la hora y salió con calma de su casa. Conectó los auriculares al teléfono y pulsó el play del reproductor. I don't wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith sonó en sus oídos mientras caminaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa hacia el parque.

Veinte minutos después veía la entrada del parque, y a diferencia de la aparente tranquilidad mal fingida de su exterior por el interior era como si un ejército de polillas atraídas por la luminosidad de la idea de verle oficialmente la arrasaban. Su piel sentía un ligero hormigueo y una sonrisa nerviosa intentaba salir a la luz. Llegó al lugar indicado justo a la hora ni un minuto más ni uno menos, sin embargo, él no estaba allí.

Esperó los cinco primeros minutos con calma pensando que podría vivir lejos como ella o simplemente no querer llegar demasiado pronto. A los quince comenzó a preocuparse de verdad y al cabo de dos horas tenía que aguantarse las lágrimas. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones grises y el sol ya se había puesto. Gotas húmedas se deslizaban por su cara mientras hundía la cabeza en sus brazos recostados sobre las rodillas. La lluvia no parecía querer caer para cubrir su tristeza. A pasos acelerados y con la cabeza gacha, fue directamente a su casa evitando las calles transitadas, no quería recibir ninguna mirada de lástima.

Nada más llegar se quitó los zapatos descuidadamente y subió a su habitación. Se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama.

Era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que mojaban cada vez más su almohada. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que el dolor que sentía en su pecho se calmara pero sabía que eso no funcionaba así, las heridas no sanaban con tanta facilidad. La cara le ardía y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar atragantándose con sus hipidos. No se sentía con fuerzas de nada, cuando sus ojos dejaron de producir lágrimas y lo único que había entre las sábanas era algún sonoro sollozo entrecortado cambio de lado y cayó dormida de agotamiento.

La mañana no se hizo esperar y la alarma implacable de su teléfono la sacó de sus plácidos sueños vacíos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan desanimada para ir a la escuela pero aún así se levantó y se dirigió al baño con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su reflejo le mostró cuán hinchados tenía los párpados y que tan profundas eran sus ojeras. Esperando encontrar algo de alivio, se metió en la ducha esperando ser reconfortada por el agua caliente y vel vapor. Salió algo más relajada, se secó y fue a vestirse a su habitación. A pesar de que el sol ya había salido el exterior era oscuro y frío, seguramente dentro de unas semanas ya habría la primera nevada del invierno.

No tenía hambre así que cogió su maletín y se fue a la escuela sin desayunar. Cuando llegó, caminó rápidamente hacia su clase intentando evitar encontrarse con quién ayer la había dejado plantada y se sentó en su pupitre a mirar por la ventana.

Ese dia no presto atención a las clases ni a los comentarios de Mika en el recreo que sin saber lo que ocurría prefirió no meter el dedo en la llaga y obedecer los deseos de su amiga de permanecer en silencio. No esperó con especiales ganas el final de las clases, allí por lo menos estaba ocupada en algo y hoy no pensaba conectarse al chat, a fin de cuentas él la había dejado tirada.

De camino a casa comenzó a pensar en los posibles motivos por los que Gokudera no había aparecido ese día. Su principal teoría era que había ido, la había visto desde lejos y no le gustó, así que se fue sin decir nada; la segunda es que todo había sido un juego para él y al conseguir hacerla ceder, había considerado la partida ganada y la última era que le había podido surgir algo. La primera era la que más le convencía pero en el fondo suplicaba que fuera la tercera.

Llegó a su destino y de modo automático siguió su rutina hasta encontrarse delante de su ordenador. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor y encendió la televisión pasando así la tarde.

Pasó así un par de días hasta que un extraño rumor comenzó a circular por la escuela.

-No sé por qué esa panda de chismosas me cuentan esta clase de cosas-se quejaba Mika acostándose sobre la mesa dejando colgar los ántas veces les tengo que decir que no me interesa.

-En el fondo creo que te gusta-le respondió Yui mirá final siempre te enteras de todo. ¿Qué es esta vez?

- Hace tres días que varios alumnos no vienen a clase-contestó la castaña girando la cara en dirección a su interlocutora.

- Eso no es raro-dijo la de ojos dorados decepcionada.

- No, pero que Hibari sea uno de ellos llama la atención-continuó Mika-. Ese tipo vendría aunque fuera arrastrándose hasta aquí.

- ¿Te gusta Hibari?-preguntó Yui con ganas de molestar un poco a su amiga.

- No-respondió la otra con total desinterés-. Es un tipo demasiado obsesivo y violento.

- Es difícil molestarte-suspiró Yui-. Últimamente he notado a los grupitos de acosadoras algo deprimidos-continuó la morena ignorando su intento fallido.

- Porque Gokudera y Yamamoto son del grupo que está faltando. Sawada, el tío ese que ha aparecido corriendo alguna vez en calzoncillos, también y los hermanos Sasagawa.-recitó la castaña de memoria.

-¿Has pensado en hacerte periodista?-preguntó Yui intentando disimular su verdadero estado de ánimo al escuchar que hacía días que no se sabía nada de Gokudera.

Una vez en su casa encendió el ordenador a toda prisa y se conecto al chat con la esperanza de encontrarle ahí pero ese día no apareció.

-¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?-pensó la muchacha después de pasar toda la tarde delante de la ventana del chat.

Pero la idea se le quitó rápido de la mente; ese chico no era muy constante cuanto ir a clase pero solían ser horas sueltas. Apagó la máquina y se metió en la cama sin cenar.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía un malestar general pero sobretodo una molestia en el cuello. Se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a ponerse de pie y al poco rato se volvió a tumbar mientras buscaba su móvil debajo de la almohada. Le envío un sms a Mika para que avisara de que estaba enferma y se volvió a dormir.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y se puso en pie sintiéndose cansada a pesar de haber dormido todo el día. Bajó las escaleras apoyándose en la pared y fue en busca de su madre en la cocina.

- Hola, ¿quieres algo?-le preguntó su madre mientras dejaba una bolsa con comida sobre la mesa.

- No me encuentro bien-contestó Yui con dificultad por el dolor agudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-continuó la mujer corpulenta dejando de guardar cosas y caminando hacia su hija.

Yui abrió la boca y señaló su interior. Su madre cogió una cucharilla de postre , haciéndole levantar la cabeza utilizó la cuchara para mantener la lengua baja y poder examinar su cuello.

-Tienes las amígdalas inflamadas-dijo su madre retirando el objeto de su boca-. Mañana llama para pedir hora y ves al médico, ¿necesitaras que te acompañe?

Negó con la cabeza para ahorrarse el dolor de articular palabras y señaló la nevera.

- ¿Has comido algo hoy?-preguntó la mujer.

Yui volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Haré sopa, tómate un calmante y espera un rato.

La chica hizo lo que le dijo y con algo de dificultad y bastante dolor consiguió tragarse la tumbó en el sofa a esperar con la televisión apagada, pues el ruido la molestaba, y se cubrió con una manta.

Una vez la sopa estuvo hecha, su madre le llevó un bol con una pajita para que le fuera más cómodo, la ayudó a incorporarse y fue a buscar el termómetro. La chica llevaba un par de sorbos cuando su madre regresó con el aparato y se lo puso bajo la axila esperando el pitido. A la mitad del bol, pitó y se lo quitó mirando la temperatura que marcaba.

- Casi 39º-le informó su madre apagándolo.

Cuando terminó su cena, la mujer la ayudó a subir, la arropó y le dió las buenas noches. Se acomodó en la cama mientras pensaba en los únicos beneficios que le aportaba estar enferma, lo bien que se portaba con ella su madre esos momentos. Normalmente sólo se dirigían la palabra para discutir las pocas ocasiones en las que ambas se encontraban en casa pero cuando ella se encontraba mal, y era tan visible, ella se desvivía en cuidados hacia su hija.

A las seis de la mañana la despertó un suave balanceo. Buscó al causante, encontró a su madre ya vestida y a punto de irse a trabajar.

- Toma- le susurró la mujer tendiendole una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

Medio dormida cogió la pastilla, se la metió en la boca y la obligó a bajar por la garganta con un sorbo de agua.

- Cuando te despiertes recuerda que tienes que ir al médico- le dió un beso en la cabeza y se fue dejando a Yui dormida en su cama de nuevo.

Hasta las once y media de la mañana no salió de la cama y haciendo un acopio de fuerzas se fue a la ducha. Cuando terminó se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se fue hacia la consulta del médico. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Entró en el despacho pintado de blanco con un escritorio al final de el y una camilla en el lado derecho de la puerta. Se sentó en la silla delante del médico y le contó lo que le pasaba intentando utilizar pocas palabras. El doctor le dijo que tenia amigdalitis y le recetó unos antiinflamatorios para las amigdalas y un antitérmico para la fiebre haciéndole también un justificante para el resto de la semana, se fue de allí y pasó por la farmacia antes de ir a casa.

Una vez llegó a su hogar se tomo la medicación, se puso el pijama y se fue a descansar. Durante el resto de semana su vida se limitó a dormir, medicarse y comer cuando su cuello se lo permitía. El domingo se encontraba prácticamente del todo recuperada y el día siguiente estaba dispuesta a ir a clases de nuevo. Solo de pensar la de deberes que tendría acumulados la hacían querer volver a la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela y se sentó en su pupitre esperando a que Mika llegará pronto hoy y le explicara alguna novedad entretenida. Había echado de menos el contacto con la gente. La castaña llegó justo antes que el profesor, para el disgusto de la morena, pero se pasaron las clases pasándose notitas.

El timbre sonó marcando el final de las clases. Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando una cabellera plateada entró en su visión. Le miró disimuladamente comprobando que se encontrara bien y fue hacia el casillero donde dejaban los zapatos cambiándoselos y tomando el camino a su casa.

Una vez allí fue directa a su habitación dejando el maletín junto al escritorio mientras encendía el ordenador. Introdujo su nick y contraseña en la sala de chat y lo que encontro la sorprendio bastante. Smokin' Bomb había dejado un mensaje en la sala pero estaba segura de que aunque la cuenta estuviera abierta su usuario no se encontraba en esos momentos detrás de la pantalla.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Siento lo del otro día. Dejaré esto encendido por si te conectas y lo ves puedas hablarme por privado.

Ese mensaje databa de casi cinco días atrás. Ella rápidamente le abrió una pestaña privada y respondió.

**Crimson: **¿Qué te pasó?

Dejó el ordenador con esa ventana abierta mientras hacía los deberes esperando que el destinatario del mensaje respondiera.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Fuimos a hacer un picnic y nos perdimos.

**Crimson: **Como mínimo podrías inventarte una excusa mejor, ¿no crees?

**Smokin' Bomb: **De veras quería ir pero no pude, volví tres días después y el cuarto estaba recuperándome. No puedo contarte lo que pasó, pero siento no haber ido.

**Crimson: **Tampoco necesito que me lo expliques si no puedes. ¿Todo bien ahora?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Sí. ¿Estás enfadada?

**Crimson: **Enfadada no, resentida un poco la verdad.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Imagino que no querrás quedar.

**Crimson: **Por ahora no.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Entonces, ¿me tocará adivinarlo como castigo?

**Crimson: **Digamos que sí.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Dame tu número de móvil.

**Crimson: **¿Para qué?

**Smokin' Bomb: **Si alguna vez volvemos a decir de quedar o no puedo pasarme por el chat una temporada podría avisarte.

**Crimson: **Esta bien. 7XX-60X-2X3.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Perfecto. Me tengo que ir. ¿Estarás mañana?

**Crimson:** Sí, adiós.

**Smokin' Bomb: **Hasta mañana.

**Smokin' Bomb ha abandonado la sala.**

Ella cerró la ventana, apagó el ordenador y preparó el maletín para el día siguiente. Bajó a la cocina y se comió un paquete de galletas a modo de cena. Se cepilló los dientes y al poco de meterse en la cama se quedó dormida.

* * *

Muy bien, ahora una gran pregunta, ¿como creéis que Gokudera descubrirá quien es Yui?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos~

Gracias por los reviews, y ahora a explicar porque la teoría propuesta no es posible. Gokudera y Yui no van al mismo curso, ella esta repitiendo primero mientras él esta en segundo. Lo de darse el número de teléfono era un pista bastante llamativa.

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

La mañana volvía a ser oscura con nubarrones grises casi negros pero con las prisas por no querer llegar tarde, y que el jefe del comité disciplinario la moliera a palos, se dejó olvidado el paraguas en la entrada de su casa. Las clases pasaron rápido a excepción de la última, historia era terriblemente aburrida, así que se quedó mirando como comenzaba a caer una violenta lluvia. El agua caía en tal cantidad que era incapaz de ver la valla del colegio.

Sonó el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. El vestíbulo de la entrada estaba lleno de gente y los más cercanos a la puerta comenzaron a aventurarse al exterior con los paraguas abiertos. Yui por fin se dio cuenta de que no había traído el suyo y Mika ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Su tono de llamada, the one star del videojuego twewy, comenzó a sonar a todo volumen ganándose alguna que otra mirada mientras buscaba su teléfono en el maletín pero la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea colgó antes de que pudiera responder. Cuando por fin lo encontró y miró el número no le resultaba familiar así que simplemente lo ignoro, ya volverán a llamar si es importante pensó la chica. No se dio cuenta de que había un chico de cabello plateado sonriendo a unos metros detrás de ella. Se puso los zapatos de calle y miro el cielo nublado desde la puerta.

El fuerte viento hacía que las gotas de agua mojaran a la gente incluso llevando paraguas y no parecía dejar de llover a corto plazo. Resignada a mojarse para volver a casa una mano le impidió la salida llevándola al interior del edificio de un suave tirón. Ella reaccionó alejándose de la mano instintivamente.

- Si sales sin paraguas te vas a empapar- le dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- De algún modo tengo que volver a casa- respondió Yui nerviosa y sospechando de quien podía ser la llamada que había recibido anteriormente.

- Puedo acompañarte a casa-contestó él levantando el paraguas negro que llevaba.

- No hace falta, vivo muy lejos y con el viento que hace el paraguas tampoco es muy útil-dijo la morena intentando salir de la situación que le resultaba incómoda.

La entrada se fue vaciando hasta que al final solo quedaron ellos dos, incluso los que se habían olvidado el paraguas habían comenzado a correr cubriéndose la cabeza con sus maletines.

- Al final he ganado yo, Crimson.

- Debería haber sospechado- se recriminó la chica.

Gokudera abrió el paraguas mientras salía del edificio y espero a que Yui lo siguiera. Ella se colocó al lado del chico mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

- ¿Por donde vives?- preguntó él.

- Cerca del polideportivo, bueno cerca...A un par de manzanas más allá- respondió la muchacha.

Nada más dejar el recinto escolar ya tenían las piernas bastante mojadas y viendo eso el chico pensó una mejor solución que acompañarla durante media hora bajo la lluvia y el frío de invierno.

- Mi apartamento esta a unos diez minutos más o menos en la misma dirección. Propongo que vayamos allí, nos sequemos y esperemos a que amaine un poco o coger unos impermeables para mojarnos menos-explicó Gokudera.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos mientras seguían su camino. Por una parte veía la lógica del plan ya que ella había estado enferma hacía poco y no le apetecía recaer tan pronto, pero por otro lado le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con él y se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Me parece un buen plan- contestó Yui intentando no tartamudear.

Llegaron hasta un bloque de apartamentos completamente empapados y tomaron el ascensor hasta la segunda planta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la tercera puerta a la derecha del ascensor y el chico introdujo la llave desbloqueando la puerta.

- Espera aquí, voy a por unas toallas- dijo Gokudera dejándole unas zapatillas y entrando al interior del apartamento.

Este tenía el suelo de madera clara y las paredes pintadas de color crema. El chico volvió con una toalla colgada en el cuello y otra doblada en la mano ofreciéndosela a Yui. Ella la cogió secándose el pelo y un poco la ropa. Siguió al chico hasta el comedor donde le ofreció sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-preguntó Gokudera pero pronto pareció que otra idea se le había cruzado por la mente-. Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa y pongo la tuya en la secadora.

Yui se miró el uniforme empapado que la estaba congelando hasta los huesos, la camisa blanca estaba arrapada a su piel, el chaleco, la chaqueta y la falda más de lo mismo. No le hacía especial ilusión continuar causándole molestias al chico pero realmente estaría mucho mejor algo más seca.

- Sí, por favor-respondió la morena poniéndose en pie para seguir al chico.

Este la llevó hasta su habitación donde abrió el armario y sacó un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta roja de manga larga. Se los entregó saliendo de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico y no esperaba para nada que fuera así. Estaba ordenada y con la cama hecha. La cama con la colcha roja estaba perfectamente lisa, el escritorio no tenía papeles desparramados en el y todos los libros estaban en la librería sin estar apilados unos sobre otros.

Dejó la chaqueta, el chaleco, el lazo, la camisa, la falda y las medias de medio muslo negras sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras se secaba con la toalla que le había dado con anterioridad y se ponía la ropa prestada. Tuvo que apretar el cordel de los pantalones anudándolo para evitar que se deslizara por sus caderas más delgadas que las de él mientras que la camiseta a pesar de ser ancha le era muy cómoda. Cayó en la cuenta que como era normal esa ropa olía a él. Evitando más pensamientos extraños cogió la ropa que había dejado en la silla y salió del dormitorio.

-¿Donde dejo esto?-le preguntó a Gokudera quien había estado esperando recostado en la pared.

- Dámelo ya me ocupo yo. Ponte cómoda en el sofá, yo iré a cambiarme también-contestó él tomando la ropa mojada de sus brazos y desapareciendo tras la puerta del final del pasillo.

Yui obedeció sentándose en el sofá y examinando la sala. Era más pequeño que su comedor y seguía el mismo patrón de colores que el pasillo. El sofá era de un rojo apagado y junto a la televisión, su soporte y una mesa de café de cristal eran los únicos muebles de la sala. Gokudera entró por la puerta que por lo que pudo ver de fondo era la de la cocina. Se sentó a su lado y buscó el mando entre los cojines del sofá.

-La ropa estará seca en unos veinte minutos y fuera no parece tener la intención de parar pronto-explicó él encendiendo la televisió ías llamar a tus padres diciéndoles que estás en casa de una amiga.

- Mi madre no llega hasta las once a casa, no hace falta que llame-contesto Yui.

Gokudera fue cambiando de canal sin encontrar nada de su agrado mientras el silencio en la habitación iba haciéndose un espacio cada vez más grande. Dejó una comedia bastante popular y se centró en su invitada. Ella miraba atentamente el televisor sin atreverse a desviar la mirada de el.

- Lo del otro día…-comenzó a decir Gokudera confundiendo a la chica pues no sabía si se refería a lo del sótano o cuando no se presento.

- ¿Si?-dijo ella animándole a seguir.

- Mira- empezó él más convencido mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba fijamente cosa que incomodó a la chica- se que nos acabamos de conocer en persona pero llevamos algo más de un año hablando...Joder, que difícil.-maldijo mientras se comenzaba a pasear de un lado a otro delante del sofá.

- Sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir, no me enfadare-intentó calmarlo ella y hacer que parara de moverse, cosa que la ponía de los nervios.

-¿Tú saldrías conmigo?-preguntó él de sopetón habiéndose dado por vencido para encontrar una forma mejor de decírselo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí-respondió Gokudera extrañado por su respuesta.

- Esta cayendo una buena, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- No ese tipo de salir- aclaró el chico sonrojándose un poco.

Yui sintió que el corazón se le iba parando lentamente como si el curso del tiempo se fuera deteniendo. La recorrió un escalofrío frío que la devolvió de vuelta a la realidad donde Gokudera esperaba una respuesta. Ella nunca había salido con nadie, es más ni siquiera se lo había planteado nunca. Le aterraba la idea de que alguien descubriera que tan inútil y despreciable era y por eso se mantenía a una distancia prudencial. Pero egoístamente deseaba ser amada, tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y confiar.

Lo que había visto de ese chico había sido dos caras muy distintas. La primera era amable y divertida, como la había tratado por internet, y la segunda agresiva y conflictiva, como se comportaba en la escuela. De la respuesta que diera dependía su amistad con él, que era algo que por encima de todo no quería perder.

- Sí-dijo de forma todavía inconsciente mientras su mente seguía divagando.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de que la tragara la tierra. Gokudera se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y la abrazo.

Envolviéndola con sus brazos la atrajo a su pecho tanto como pudo como si se fuera a desvanecer. Ella le devolvió el abrazo sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento. Una sensación de protección la invadió, se sentía segura en sus brazos, incluso más que encerrada en su habitación aislada del mundo. Se separaron por poco tiempo antes de que el la besara suavemente, Yui imitó al chico de una forma algo torpe.

Algo se les echó encima haciendo que se separaran y la chica se asustara pensando que los padres de Gokudera habían llegado a su casa y los habían pillado. Miro que había sido y vio al chico agarrando por el pescuezo a un extraño gato.

- ¡Uri! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quedes tranquilo, sino no te sacaré de la caja!-regaño el chico al gato.

- ¿Tienes a un gato encerrado en una caja?-preguntó la chica dispuesta a regalarle a él por maltrato animal.

- Es algo complicado de explicar, pero es muy travieso y hay que mantenerlo vigilado.- se excusó Gokudera.

Uri se escabulló de la mano del chico arañándole la cara y corriendo hacia otra habitación.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Yui preocupada.

- Será…-antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que le habían hablado y se detuvo-. Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Yui le cogió la cara y miró las heridas haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por la cercanía.

- Deberías limpiarlas- le recomendó ella.

- Son solo unos arañazos, no es para tanto- contestó él ignorando el escozor de estos-. Para compensarte por no haber podido ir cuando quedamos ¿te parece si este fin de semana vamos al cine?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Estaría bien, ¿que películas dan?-respondió Yui.

- He encontrado un cine donde esta semana dan la tetralogía de Alien, ¿va bien?

- Sí, pero deben de ser muchas horas si son cuatro.

- Mire el horario y es de dos y media a nueve y pico más o menos con los descansos-aclaró Gokudera.

- Ya me estaba asustando- dijo la chica aliviada.

- Ni yo aguantaría tanto tiempo pegado en una butaca.

Yui sonrío por las palabras de Gokudera y dejó que la atrajera hacia él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro como había visto hacer a tantas protagonistas en escenas románticas. Se llevó una ligera decepción al encontrar la postura un tanto incómoda pero era algo pequeño comparado con lo que le gustaba estar cerca de él.

El resto del rato se lo pasaron en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía y riendo de las estupideces que hacían en televisión. En algún momento dejó de llover para dejar el cielo cubierto de nubes grises.

- Parece que la tormenta ha amainado- dijo Yui incorporándose para intentar confirmar lo que creía.

Gokudera se levantó perezosamente, se estiró un poco y cogió su teléfono móvil para ver que hora era.

- ¿Son las diez ya?-se preguntó sorprendido por lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo.

- Entonces tengo que ir tirando a casa-soltó la chica no muy emocionada por ello.

- Ve a la habitación que ahora te traigo la ropa.

Yui asintió e hizo lo que le decía, le fue fácil de encontrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y se encontró al gato de antes tumbado sobre la cama con sus ojos grandes y rojos mirándola fijamente. Le gustaban los animales pero no quería ser arañada, si así es como trataba a su amo temía lo que le podía hacer a ella. Pero finalmente la adorabilidad del gato pudo con ella y se le acercó tendiéndole una mano con cuidado para que la oliera. El animal se incorporó olisqueando su mano y frotándose contra ella con un gesto afectivo. Viendo la buena reacción que Uri había tenido se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar al gato. Lo tenía en el regazo cuando Gokudera entro.

- Míralo, que cara más dura tiene ese bicho-dijo él provocando que Uri le saltara encima y le volviera a arañar.

Yui se rió un poco viendo la pelea entre amo y mascota que el segundo parecía estar ganando. El gato volvió a salir corriendo y el chico se incorporó del suelo y aceptó la mano que le tendía la chica para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Le dio la ropa y salió de la habitación. Ella se vistió, dejo la ropa prestada sobre la cama de Gokudera y fue a la entrada donde el chico la esperaba con la chaqueta ya puesta. Lo miro extrañada.

- Es muy tarde, voy a acompañarte a casa- soltó el chico mirando hacia un lado.

- No hace falta, puedo ir sola-contestó ella no queriendo molestar más al chico.

- Prefiero hacerlo-dijo Gokudera no queriendo dejarla sola.

- Tu mismo, pero vivo lejos.

El ignoro lo último y abrió la puerta cuando Yui terminó de ponerse el abrigo dejándola salir primero. El frío de la noche les azotó en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del edificio de apartamentos. Yui indicó el camino a seguir hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas lo que quería decir que no había nadie en ella.

- Aquí es-habló Yui deteniéndose en la entrada.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió él poniendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se marchaba.

- Espera.

Gokudera se detuvo girándose para ver como la chica se le acercaba un poco dudosa de lo que hacía. Una vez estaba lo bastante cerca se puso un poco de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios antes de entrar en su casa rápidamente. Sonriente fue a su habitación a ponerse cómoda y a sacar los libros de la maleta para ver si se habían mojado. Estaban todos en buenas condiciones, sacó varias hojas y se puso a hacer los deberes antes de que su madre llegara.

La escuchó llegar poco después, no quería que notara nada pues no estaba dispuesta a someterse a varias preguntas incómodas y una posible charla sobre sexualidad, así que apagó la luz de la habitación y se metió en la cama. Allí los sucesos del día la abordaron colapsando su mente pero pronto la felicidad se fue desvaneciendo dejando lugar a las dudas.

No sabía si había hecho bien aceptando algo de lo que no tenía ni idea de como se suponía que debía funcionar. ¿Mañana cuando lo viera que debía hacer?, se preguntaba ella nerviosa. Quizás le molestaría que se acercara a sus amigos, no les caería bien, o el club de fans de Gokudera se volvería contra ella. Cada vez que algo de eso se le hacía notable estaba más segura de que se había equivocado, pero la verdad es que esa tarde a su lado se había sentido bien. Estaba confusa pero en esos momentos tampoco es que pudiera hacer gran cosa ya. Esperaría a mañana para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

El teléfono la despertó y cansada lo buscó con los ojos cerrados hasta que el insistente pitido la hizo levantarse de la cama e ir hasta el escritorio donde lo había dejado olvidado el día anterior. Una vez duchada y vestida con el uniforme de la escuela bajo a la cocina a buscar algo que desayunar. Abrió un armario encontrando una caja de galletas que estaba vacía dejando a Yui con una gran decepción.

- Me da que hoy no va a ser mi día-se dijo a si misma mientras metía la caja en la basura y sacaba un envase de pan de molde del mismo armario.

Enchufó la tostadora y puso una rebanada de pan en cada ranura bajando la palanca para que se hicieran. Miró en la nevera esperando encontrar algo para ponerles, se decidió por mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Sacó los envases poniéndolos en la mesa y fue a buscar dos cuchillos redondeados para untar. Las tostadas salieron dando su peculiar rebote, las puso en un plato y se sentó en la mesa. Abrió la mermelada y la mantequilla untando primero las dos tostadas con el producto amarillento para después ponerles el de color rojizo. Una vez se comió la primera se encontró con la boca seca así que se levantó a por algo que beber, llenó un vaso de coca·cola y volvió a terminarse el desayuno.

Cogió su maletín y sin mucho entusiasmo comenzó a caminar hacía el instituto. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol brillaba radiante. No le gustaba esa clase de tiempo. Llegó a su pupitre y se sentó en la mesa mirando a su compañera castaña hacer los deberes a toda prisa.

- ¿Estuviste de fiesta anoche?-le preguntó intentando añadir algo de humor a un día que parecía que no acabaría demasiado bien.

- Cállate que me desconcentras- la regaño Mika volviendo a comenzar la cuenta con los dedos.

Yui sonrío un poco mirando a la chica para después bajar de un salto del pupitre y sentarse en la silla, el profesor acababa de entrar en el aula.

Intentó prestar atención a las clases para mantenerse distraída pero parecía que los profesores habían decidido trabajar poco dejándoles bastante tiempo libre o ejercicios que la chica terminaba rápidamente, no era un gran mérito pues eran cosas que ya le sonaban del año anterior. Las horas pasaron rápido hasta la hora del recreo donde movió la silla a la mesa de Mika que estaba sacando su caja de almuerzo.

- Es increíble la suerte que tienes- dijo Yui dejando su caja frente a la de la castaña.

- Casi me da algo, y suerte es poco con la cantidad de ejercicios que habían- contesto la de ojos azules cogiendo los palillos para comenzar a comer.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eran quince estaba claro que tenías casi más o menos un cincuenta por ciento de que no te tocara responder a ti.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Mika acabó su almuerzo.

- Estás rara- afirmó escudriñándola con la mirada.

- Imaginaciones tuyas- dijo Yui a quien por poco se le caen los palillos de las manos.

La castaña le clavó los ojos haciendo que la interrogada se sintiera muy incómoda.

- Por mucho que me mires seguirán siendo imaginaciones tuyas-continuó la de ojos dorados intentando ignorar a su compañera.

- Di lo que quieras, pero que sepas que no me lo creo-soltó Mika suspirando.

La hora del almuerzo terminó haciendo que Yui devolviera la silla a su mesa y sacara los libros. La clase de historia se le hacía muy aburrida así que comenzó a intentar entretenerse mirando por la ventana. En el patio, corriendo de una punta del campo de fútbol a la otra, estaban los de segundo curso. Gokudera pateaba un balón y se lo paso a un chico castaño que reconoció como Sawada, el chico extraño que le habían contado que alguna vez había aparecido corriendo en ropa interior, este a duras penas paro el pase y cuando chutó a portería la mandó fuera del campo a pesar de que tenía el gol prácticamente regalado. Los del equipo del castaño parecían enfadados con él hasta que Gokudera intervino espantándolos. Yamamoto, el jugador estrella del equipo de béisbol, calmó las cosas y volvieron al partido.

Una voz a su lado la sacó hizo que volviera a la clase.

- Ya que lo que hay fuera le parece tan interesante Mokuren por qué no nos explica qué órganos políticos formaban el shogunato de Tokugawa.-dijo el profesor mirándola fijamente.

- No lo se profesor-respondió ella avergonzada por ser el centro de atención en esos momentos.

- Entonces en vez de mirar por la ventana presta atención a la clase- termino de regañarla y volvió delante de la clase continuando con la lección.

Hasta que el profesor de historia se fue mantuvo la mirada al frente aunque realmente no escuchara nada de lo que decía. El final de las clases llegó para el alivio de la chica, y la gran mayoría de estudiantes, guardo los libros en el maletín y fue hasta los casilleros a cambiarse los zapatos. No sabía si esperar a su novio, palabra que le resultó bastante extraña, o irse a casa. La respuesta no se le hizo esperar.

- Hola- la saludó Gokudera acercándose a ella.

- Hola- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Vuelves a casa con alguien?- preguntó él.

- No.

- Entonces vamos un trozo juntos- ella simplemente asintió a su propuesta.

Llegaron hasta la mitad del camino en silencio hasta que Gokudera hablo.

- ¿Mañana quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?- preguntó él.

- Almuerzo con una amiga y no quiero dejarla plantada, lo siento.

- Tranquila, si algún día ella no viene o simplemente te apetece búscanos, ¿entendido?-dijo Gokudera.

- Sí, ¿normalmente vuelves solo a casa?

- Suelo volver con el Décimo pero podemos volver juntos algunos días.

- ¿El Décimo?-preguntó ella extrañada por el sobrenombre.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada, él es el próximo…-antes de terminar la frase se detuvo y pareció pensar mejor lo que decía-. Le llamo así porque es alguien a quien admiro y respeto, algún día seré su mano derecha.

- No termino de comprender lo del mote pero esta bien-dijo Yui pensando que lo que el chico acababa de decir era muy extraño.

- Con que entiendas la última parte es suficiente.

- Bueno, mientras me avises con un poco de tiempo si vas a venir conmigo o con el bastará, pero si prefieres ir con él no pasa nada se que también vas a estar con tus amigos.-siguió ella sin querer presionarle.

- Cuando pueda ir contigo te avisare.

El teléfono de Gokudera comenzó a sonar y al contestar la chica lo noto tenso, cuidadoso con las palabras que escogía.

- Perdona, es una emergencia, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió él antes de salir corriendo.

No quiso meterse en sus asuntos pero realmente era una persona extraña, después cayó en que ella también tenía cosas que prefería mantener ocultas y una conducta peculiar. Llegó a casa y se quitó los zapatos, subió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer los deberes pero se aburrió y comenzó a leer antiguas revistas de ocultismo que encontró en uno de sus cajones.

Al final de la semana las oportunidades que había tenido de ver al chico habían sido escasas pero realmente no le molesto. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la soledad como para poder tolerar tener una pareja que estuviera demasiado pendiente de ella. La idea de que la estuviera engañando también se le cruzo pero se negaba creérselo, él le había propuesto de salir y llevaban menos de una semana, de acuerdo que no le costaría mucho encontrar a otra pero había insistido demasiado para simplemente ser un juego.

El viernes le llegó un sms de Gokudera citándola delante del cine cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la maratón de películas. Nerviosa por su primera cita real dedico la tarde del viernes a escoger ropa nuevamente.

Despertó ese sábado sin necesidad de despertador desactivándolo antes de que sonara la alarma. Se duchó y se vistió para ir a desayunar, cuando bajo a la cocina vio a su padre sentado en el sofá del comedor mirando un programa de variedades. Sin muchas ganas de prepararse nada terminó echando mano de una bolsa de patatas para matar el hambre hasta la hora de la comida. Tomó asiento al extremo opuesto en el que su padre estaba sentado y miró la televisión con él hasta que su madre llegó a casa. Yui se levantó del sofá y fue a recibirla.

- Mamá, ¿puedes hacerme la comida antes que hoy he quedado?- preguntó la chica suponiendo la respuesta afirmativa de su madre.

- ¿Tú queriendo ir a la calle?-dijo su madre derrochando sorpresa-. ¡Cariño, la niña esta enferma otra vez!

- ¿Ahora que le pasa?-contestó él alzando la voz sin moverse del sofá.

- Dice que hoy va a salir- respondió la mujer dirigiéndose al sofá siendo seguida por Yui.

- Será una broma-continuó su padre.

- ¿Me harás la comida antes o no?- preguntó ella mosqueada por las bromas sin gracia de sus progenitores.

- ¿A qué hora?

- A la una.

- ¿Con quien has quedado?-su padre preguntó esta vez tomándose la molestia de mirarla.

- Con alguien del colegio-respondió ella esquivando la pregunta sin tener que mentir.

Su padre pareció satisfecho y volvió su atención al televisor.

* * *

Como siempre decir que me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones y teorías de lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo, también me gustaría que me hicierais saber la opinión que tenéis del otro Oc que uso como apoyo.

Hasta la próxima ~


End file.
